Sick With Leukemia!
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy's sick with Leukemia! Can Sonic keep her from dying! SONAMY! Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here I go, makin another Sonic/Amy story! Chris MIGHT be in here, but I don't know... And just pretend Amy's Father is a country type.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Crew, they belong to Sega and Sonic Team. **_

* * *

_Sick With Leukemia_

The morning sunlight shone on Chris's mansion, making everyone wake up, but one. Amy still lay in her bed, trying not to wake up by the strong, bright sun get into her eyes. Usually, when the sun comes up, she'll be up, singing a country song she likes. She loved country, when she thinks of country, her dad is in her heart. But She wasn't herself today.

She felt hot, not from the sun, she was freezing cold yesterday. Her forehead was hot, her cheeks were red, and she had very sore throat. She heard a knock on her door, and she usually says 'Come in!' with a happy and pure voice, but she left a voice so scratchy and harsh, she couldn't even speak.

_Ow, what's wrong with me today?_

Came in was Chris's butler, Mr. Tanaka, in his usual outfit. A white shirt with a black jacket and pants, a black bow, and his glasses.

"Miss Amy, what's wrong? You look red as a tomato." Tanaka asked.

"I don't know, but can you do me a favor and bring me a bottle of water, please?" Amy told him with her voice soft and scratchy.

"Sure thing, Amy, I will be right back." Amy thanked him, and Tanaka came rushing downstairs, but stopped short when he saw Sonic.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned around and saw Tanaka running to him.

"What's up?"

"Can you do me a favor and get a bottle of water for Miss Amy? I need to take care of other things." Tanaka told him. Sonic looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Why does Amy need a bottle of water?"

"I don't know, ask her, please Mr. Sonic, I'm begging you!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." Tanaka thanked him and ran to the dining room to set up the table. Sonic went into the kitchen and opened the big, white fridge and looked for a bottle of water. He found some and grabbed one. He closed the fridge and ran upstairs at Sonic Speed, trying not to hit something. He stopped when he got to Amy's door, and he slowly opened it.

"Amy?" Sonic peeked into the room and saw Amy looking out the window. Sonic gasped a little when he saw Amy's cheeks were red. Amy turned around and saw Sonic, she motioned him to come in. He came in and went over to Amy.

"Here, Tanaka had to do something else, so he had me get a bottle of water for you." Sonic told her as he handed the water bottle to Amy. Amy grabbed it and thanked him.

"Amy, you want me to check your temperature? Cause you look really sick." Amy shook her head, she didn't like temperatures under her tongue, it makes her have a weird feeling in her mouth. Sonic shrugged, and he felt her forehead. He gasped.

"Amy, you're very warm...Okay, I know you don't like temperatures, but please let me check one time." Amy sighed and nodded. Sonic ran to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and got a paper temperature which works better than the hard and plastic ones.

Sonic came back in and told Amy to open her mouth so he could put it in there under her tongue. She did as what he said, and waited for about a minute. It has been a minute and Sonic pulled it out. Sonic sighed of relief and threw it in the trash can.

"Okay, you don't have a big fever, but you do have a fever of 103." Amy nodded and took a drink of her water. No one has been talking for a while, but Sonic and Amy could hear the Television downstairs. Sonic finally broke the silence, wanting to chat.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know...but I did have a dream last night, and it was a bad one." Amy said with her face sad and scared. Sonic's face saddened. Amy started to talk about the dream.

"Well, the dream was this sickness, I forgot what is was called, but it was horrible, I had bad fever, and coughs, and any other sickness, and I was dying, and no one was there to take care of me...and I think it will happen to me." Amy explained.

"Amy, I'm sure nothing will happen to you, it was just a dream, but if you're sick, you should get plenty of rest and eat." Sonic told her. Amy nodded.

"Okay, I will try." Sonic sadly smiled and left the room, but he said one more thing,

"If anything happens, just...come rushing to someone or me, okay?" Amy nodded. Sonic left, and Amy got some rest, but she got to another dream that was true...very true...

_Dream_

_A 3-year old pink hedgehog was running to her mother, her head aching and throbbing, tears in her eyes. _

_"Mama!" Amy yelled with her voice so cute and high._

_"Yes, Amy? What's wrong?" _

_"I don't feel good, I think I have the flu." Her mother felt her forehead and gasped._

_"Oh, sweetie, you're burning." _

_"What's wrong?" Amy's father asked, his voice country - like. _

_"She's sick."_

_"Oh no, you think she has that sickness? This is her tength time this week." Mother sighed._

_"Then we have to take care of her as much as we can." _

_"Yes, we do."_

_"What's wrong? Am I dying?" _

_"No, honey, but the doctor said 'If you're sick again, then you have leukemia."_

_"What is that?"_

_"You'll understand when you get a little older, but please...be careful."_

_---_

_Amy's mother was running, holding a 5-year old Amy, running away from robots that came to kill everyone. Mother fell, and she let go of Amy, she told her._

_"Go, Amy, run away as far as you can! You have to get out of here! Now! Leave without a word." Her mother told her. Amy cried, she ran as far as she can, trying to find someone to take care of her. She bumped into a blue hedgehog that looked about 8, and she hugged him for no reason._

_"Whoa! What's wrong?"_

_"Please...I need you to find a family for me, My family's dying!" _

_"Okay, okay! Don't worry, I'll take you to my mother and see what she can do with you." The blue hedgehog said. Amy's eyes glittered with happiness._

_"Thank you." _

_Real World_

Amy woke up with a start and started crying frantically. But she cried in the pillow, letting it all out.

_I didn't know I had Leukemia, now this is my 11th time! Oh, Someone, help me...my parents aren't there to help me, no one knows I have this cancer, now I'm sick! Why, why did I have this dream?_ Amy thought with sadness, anger, and fear. She got of the bed and slowly walked to the door. She smiled.

"At least, now I remember how me and Sonic met, I'll never forget that!" Amy told herself. Amy opened the door and went downstairs, she saw Cream and Cheese watching their favorite show with the big purple furry guy with the orange lips. Tails was telling Chuck how he made his first invention, and The Tornado. Sonic was just watching everything, making sure no one gets hurt, and no Knuckles.

_I wonder where Knuckles went...Must be outside. There's no sign of Chris either..._Amy shrugged it off and went to sit on the couch. Cream saw her.

"Hi Amy, Are you feeling okay? Tanaka told me you looked sick." Cream asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, Cream, just got a little fever...I think...but I did get enough rest." Cream laughed.

"That's good. Cause you have been resting, or sleeping for about two hours now!" Amy's eyes widened.

_Two hours? Was the dream too long, or Did I just...no way...There's no way!_ Cream saw the fear in her eyes.

"Did you know that?"

"No, I mean sure, but...I only felt like I've slept for a half hour..." Cream shrugged.

"It's okay, Amy..." Amy smiled worriedly. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder that made her jump a little. She turned around to see who it was, and it was Sonic.

"You sure you're okay?" Sonic asked with a gentle voice. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little confused, is all." Sonic nodded in understanding. Cream and Cheese was sad when the show was over, but they got happy as soon as Tails went over to the T.V. and changed the channel to Disney Channel.

_Disney Channel? Well, they are kids, but I never seen this channel in a long time...Hey, look, Suite Life of Zack and Cody is on. _Amy joined watching Suite Life with Cream, Cheese, and Tails. Sonic chuckled at their little obsession with the show. Sonic's ears twitched at the sound of a crash coming from the backyard.

Sonic ran to the back door to the backyard and went to see what it was. He saw Knuckles, hitting a big boulder, like it was in the way.

"Hey, Knuckles, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Oh nothing really, just a little practice to toughen me up a little." Knuckles replied.

"Uh-huh..." Knuckles noticed something was wrong with Sonic.

"Hey, buddy...What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You seem a little down," Knuckles sighed. "It's Amy, isn't it?"

"Amy? What are you talking about?" Sonic said, laughing nervously. Knuckles nodded, there was definately something wrong with Sonic.

"C'mon bud, you can tell me." Sonic bit his lip in hesitation.

"Well...Amy's sick, and she said she had this bad dream of having this sickness, and she's scared of it might happen to her too, I mean, I wanna help her, but I don't know what kind of sickness it is!" Knuckles nodded and put his finger on his chin, thinking.

"Well, we can ask Tails or Vanilla, I mean, Tails's the smart one, but Vanilla also knows about some sickness." Sonic nodded in understanding.

"But I think we should ask Vanilla, because Tails is watching Suite Life of Zack and Cody with Cream and Cheese...and Amy!" Knuckles laughed.

"Oh, their little obsession, huh?"

"Yeah, now come on."

"Okay." Knuckles and Sonic went into the house and they went in the kitchen, they knew Vanilla was baking cookies with Ella. They saw her, in her usual lilac dress with a maroon vest and an orange bow. Over it, was a pink, blue, and white striped apron. Vanilla seemed to notice the guys.

"Oh, hello, do you need anything?"

"Yeah...um, we kinda need your help on one thing, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be right back, Ella."

"Sure!" Knuckles and Sonic lead Vanilla to Sonic's room, and Sonic told her,

"Well, you know Amy is sick, right?" Vanilla nodded. "Well, she says she has this bad dream about this sickness, and she's scared that it might actually happen to her. I mean, I wanna help her, but I don't know what this sickness is, so we thought maybe you know."

"Okay, did she say how she was sick?"

"She said that she had a fever and some coughs."

"Well," Vanilla got on Sonic's laptop and went on the Internet Explorer. "The sickness I know are Leukemia, COPD, and more stuff that I cannot even say, but I know Amy doesn't have COPD,"

"Yeah. She has been breathing fine, but...wait, what is Leukemia?"

"I'll look it up for you, hold on," Vanilla typed in _Leukemia _and blue things came up and they were all sorts of things of Luekemia. Vanilla clicked on the third one, which said, _Leukemia - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_.

"Look in here, it helps a lot." Vanilla motioned Sonic for him to sit down, and he did. He looked up some things and he stopped when he saw a list of things.

Fever, chills, and other flu-like symptoms, Weakness and fatigue Loss of appetite and/or weight, Swollen or bleeding gums, Neurological symptoms headache, Enlarged liver and spleen.

_Amy does have a Fever, but I'm sure it's normal...I better ask her if that's the one._

"Okay, I think this is it. I'll ask Amy later." Sonic told Vanilla.

"Okay." Sonic turned off his Laptop and closed it.

"Well, I'm going back to bake those cookies, see you guys later." They waved at each other.

"And I'm going back to work out. See you."

"Sure..." Sonic rolled his eyes and waved at him. He looked at his hands.

_Sure hope you're okay, Ames..._

**_End of Chapter 1..._**


	2. Protecting Her

_**Chapter 2: Protecting Her**_

Everyone was eating dinner, which was, Mashed Patatoes and corn. (my favorite!) As soon as they were done with the delicous food, Cream got into her nighties, since it was almost 9:30. Amy plopped down the couch and switched channels, but there was nothing to watch.

Amy got up and went to her computer, and she signed on AIM, to see of any of her friends were on.

**Buddies (8/10) **

PopSinger25(Myra)

CrazyRED544(Cherry)

ChocolateChipCookie91(Cookie)

SparklyLavender90(Crystal)

SkaterGirl42(Gabriella)

FamousGirl95(Karly)

DJSamantha07(Samantha)

ChaoLover62(Tikal)

_RosieRascal23 signed on_

Amy smiled, she loved her nickname, and she jumped a little when she saw eight hi's go by. She said hi to them back.

CrazyRED: **HI HI HI!!!!! How are you doing? I haven't talked to you** **since like...forever!**

RosieRascal: **I know, right? It's been a while!**

CrazyRED: **Where were you these days?**

RosieRascal: **I was very busy fighting the meterex, being sick like now,** **and much more.**

CrazyRED544: **Sick? Aww, me sad...**

RosieRascal: **haha**

FamousGirl: **Heyy Amy! What's up? **

RosieRascal: **Nothing much...just...I don't know.**

FamousGirl: **Hah.**

_CandyGirl signed in_

RosieRascal: **CandyGirl?**

FamousGirl: **Sakura, Cherry taught her how to use AIM.**

RosieRascal: **Oh ok...**

FamousGirl:

Amy stared at the computer for a while, then she started coughing badly.

RosieRascal: **Ugh, I have to go, stupid sickness. Tell Sakura I said Hi.**

FamousGirl: o**kay I will, feel better soon! Bye!**

RosieRascal: **Thanks, bye.**

_RosieRascal23 has signed off._

Amy got off the computer and went upstairs. She changed into her light blue nightgown, and turned off the lights, she turned on a little lamp the spread out most of the room. It had a soft orange glow throughout the room. She pulled out a picture she kept in the drawer and looked at it. It was a picture of her family, Her dad with the cowboy hat, jade eyes, and indigo fur, her mom with her purple dress and and lilac fur, with the most beautiful jade eyes.

Amy smiled at her younger self. Her jade eyes that came from her mother, pink fur, coming from neither both of them, and her quills were shoulder lenght, like it is now. Her little red and white checkered dress with a red headband she kept for years. A tear rolled down her cheek as she put it back in her drawer.

She sighed deeply and tried to go to sleep, but she kept on coughing. She got up and went downstairs, she saw Sonic flipping through channels. She coughed again, and Sonic saw her. He went up to her and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy told him. Sonic carried her in bridal style and ran over to the couch. He laid her down and went to the kitchen. He came back in with a glass of water. He handed it to her, and thanked him. She drank the water carefully, and after a few minutes, she was done. She laid it by the table near, and saw what Sonic was watching. He was watching NickNite. Full house was on. She watched it for a bit, and then her eyes were starting to close. Her head landed on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic jumped a little when he saw that, but he smiled. He got a warm blanket from the couch, and wrapped it around Amy and him. Sonic laid his head on top of Amy's head, and closed his eyes. The two were sleeping peacefully.

---The Next Morning---

Everyone woke up at different times, but the sun wasn't out. Tails was the first to wake up. He went downstairs, and stopped short when he saw Sonic and Amy sleeping together. He smiled at that. He quietly tip-toed down the steps carefully and went straight to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He got a pop tart from the wooden cupboard and ate it.

He went into a different living room, and watched the weather news there.

_Why am I watching the weather news? Maybe...because I'm bored? I have no clue, hey look, it's going to rain...oohhh... going to be a bad day for Amy probably._ Tails told himself. He shrugged as he changed channels.

---

Amy woke up, yawning. Her face was confused of why she was here in the living room. The she remembered.

_Oh yeah, I fell asleep here with Sonic..._ Amy saw Sonic laying down on the couch, snoring lighty. She smiled at the look of him. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping._ She quietly got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Surprisingly, she wasn't hungry. Every morning, she would get a pop-tart or make her own toast, but she had lost her appetite. She started crying softly._ Maybe I really do have Luekemia..._Amy looked at her hands. She clenched them with sadness, fury, and more emotions running through her mind.

---

Sonic woke up of the sound of crying. He followed the sound, and it was in the kitchen. He went in there and saw Amy crying into her hands.

"Amy?" Sonic went up to her. "Are you okay?" Amy hugged Sonic for no reason. Just like she did in the past. Sonic was surprised and sad by this. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other hand on her chin and lifted her face. Their eyes were met.

"You okay?" Sonic asked softly, his eyes sparkling with worry and wonder. Amy nodded yes, but she meant no. He knew somehow she was lying.

"Amy, I know that isn't true, if it's nothing, then why are you crying?" Amy looked at his light green eyes. It's like she could melt in them. She didn't have an answer, she had nothing to say. She wanted to go to her room and cry it all out. She didn't want to do it in front of Sonic, but she couldn't hold her tears back. So she cried, wrapped her arms around Sonic and hugged him tightly. She sniffed and sobbed.

"Amy?" Sonic was worried about this. He picked her up in bridal style and ran upstairs. He went into Amy's room and set her gently on her bed. He closed the door and went up to Amy. He softly stroked her quills and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Amy looked at him with teary eyes.

_Should I tell him that I have Luekemia? I mean, what if he doesn't listen and runs away? Well, it's better to tell him anyway. _Amy bit her lip before telling.

"Well, two nights ago, I had this dream when I was probably about 3-years old, I was really sick, and my parents were saying things like, 'This is her tenth time this week' or something like that. And my dad said it's this sickness called-"

"Luekemia?" Sonic cut her off. Amy was surprised.

"How...did you know?"

"I asked Vanilla to tell me some sickness things like COPD or something and then I found this sickness called Luekemia and...some of them looked like what you were having," Sonic explained. Amy looked down. She fiddled with her hands and sighed. "Amy, you know you can tell me things. You can trust me, can't you?"

"I can trust you, but...you swear, solemnly swear not to tell everyone else?"

"I swear," Sonic said, putting his hand on his chest. Amy nodded.

"Well, in my dream, my mother told me I did have Luekemia, but it felt more like flashbacks than dreams. And there was another dream, my mom was running away from robots or something, She let me go and told me to run as far as I can-"

Amy couldn't take it anymore, she had hiccups going on, and she hated the hiccups. Sonic pulled her closer to him and shushed her, telling it will be alright.

"It's okay, Ames, don't cry, please don't cry," Sonic told her. Amy felt a pair of lips kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Sonic's lips. It made her a little sleepy and more calm. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Sonic looked at her and smiled. Amy snuggled closer to Sonic and put her head on his chest. Sonic smiled and gently pushed her off, but they were very close to each other. Sonic put a hand on her cheek and stroked it. Amy leant in his touch and smiled. His hands were very soft. Sonic looked into her jade eyes and told her, "Don't you worry, Ames, I will protect you, no matter what." Amy smiled. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Sonic laid down beside her and slept with her.

Soon the two were in a deep slumber and went somewhere in dreamland.

_**TBC...**_

**_And they were sleeping while it was still daytime!_**


	3. Ally's Back in the House!

**OK! Now I want to thank DuMbBrUnEtTxox for letting me use one of her fancharacters, which is Ally! And DuMbBrUnEtTxox? SonAmyloveis strong thanks you...but I don't know why. **

**So thank you DuMbBrUnEtTxox! And she told me about this movie called A Walk to Remember, and she told me about this Luekemia thing, so thanks for that, too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the rest of SEGA, or I don't own Ally, she only owns to DuMbBrUnEtTxox.**

_**Chapter 3 **_

It was night time, and it was still raining. Sonic and Amy woke up around 6:00. It was dinner, but Amy was still not hungry. She sat down on the couch, eating an apple, maybe to fill her tummy up just a little.

"Amy, are you sure you're not hungry? Because you haven't eaten anything throughout the day!" Cream told her, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just...I don't feel like eating today." Amy replied with a quiet voice, that Cream had to come closer to hear her. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Mr. Tanaka got up from his chair and answered the door. There stand an light purple echidna with long dark purple quills. She wore black strappy sandals with VERY short jean shorts with a blue belt, and a dark blue cup sleeve top that showed most of her stomach. She had two peircing of silver hoops in her ear.

Her eyes were a light blue.

"Um, hello..." Tanaka said quietly. He didn't like the look of her. The girl showed a smile.

"Hi, my name's Ally, you haven't heard of me, but my friends have." Amy shot straight up and ran to the door.

"Ally! What are you doing here?" Amy asked, surprised to see her long time no see friend.

"Well, Cherry told me what was going on with you and her, and I signed in after you signed off, but Cherry told me you were sick, and it sounded bad to me," Ally explained.

"Cherry...oh my god."

"I know, she's such a blabbermouth." Amy and Ally laughed.

"Well, come in, me and everyone else haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know, right?" Amy let her in and closed the door. Tanaka just stood there.

"Tanaka? You there?" He didn't reply. She shrugged and told herself he would be okay tomorrow.

"Hi, everyone, Ally is back in the house!" Amy laughed. Cream, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles came up to her, hugging and talking. After that, Ally looked around the house and whistled.

"Wow, big house, who owns this place?" Ally asked.

"His name is Chris, but we haven't seen him in a long time...wait...did he say he was going somewhere in Cuba?" Sonic burst out laughing when he heard Tails say that.

"Cuba?" Ally said. "You think he went to Cuba."

"Yeah, I think his family and him went on a trip to Cuba.

"Oh my god," Amy said, laughing along with Sonic. Knuckles rolled his eyes at Tails.

"Tails...don't you remeber? YOU sent them to Cuba. YOU convinced them to go there. Now they are thinking that, 'Did Tails trick us?' Cause Cuba is very far away," Knuckles told him. Tails put a finger to his chin, then a thought struck him.

_Tails's Thinking..._

_"Hey, Chris, how come your parents won't let you go anywhere but school and with Sonic?" Tails exclaimed._

_"Because they worry too much," Chris replied._

_"Well, how would they like it if you and your parents go to...CUBA!" Chris gasped._

_"I've always dreamed to go to Cuba!"_

_"So you did, so you did..." Tails chuckled. _

_---_

_"Bye, everyone, see you in 10 years!" Chris yelled to everyonme and waved goodbye. The taxi took them to a place far far away. Everyone cheered. _

_"Way to go, Tails!"_

_End_

"OH YEAH! NOW I REMEBER!" Tails yelled.

"Yeah," Amy sighed.

---

Everyone did their own thing, Tails and Cream watching NickNite. Amy showing Ally the place, Sonic just chilling out with Knuckles, chatting, Tanaka still standing at the same place.

"Amy?" Ally started.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I sleeping?" Amy thought of that. She went downstairs with Ally coming along. Amy yelled out to everyone,

"Where is Ally sleeping?" Everyone stared at Knuckles.

"What? Don't look at me!" Knuckles told them.

"Knuckles..." Sonic started.

Knuckles sighed, "No."

"Yes," Everyone said.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"What's going on?" Ally asked.

"We don't have any guest rooms left, and Knuckles is the only one that is sleeping alone."

"Huh?" Ally didn't get it.

Amy sighed, "Tails is sleeping with Cream and Cheese, Sonic is sleeping with me, and Knuckles is the only one that doesn't have a roommate."

"Oh, Ok...Sonic is sleeping with you?" Amy smiled and blushed.

"Okay, whatever, and Knuckles, get used to living with me!"

"Fine," Knuckles muttered. Everyone laughed at him.

---

Later on, everyone, but Knuckles and Ally went to bed. Since they were older, they decided to stay up for a little more. It was 11:00. They watched NickNite and Rosanne was on. Ally pulled out a small notebook she had in her jean short pocket. She pulled out a blue pen from her other pocket. She started writing in it.

_Dear Notebook,_

_I am at this HUGE house where Sonic and his friends lived. Cherry told me Amy was sick, so she told me where were they living and I happened to find it! I feel bad for Ames, though. I am staying here for a while, like, a week or so, Sonic said, we are going to a movie tomorrow. It's called, 'Night in the Museum' I've seen the commercials, and they look very funny. So, I can't wait to see it! _

_Wow, it's 11:15 already? Time moves on fast! _

_I got to go, I am feeling very tired, so, write to you later._

_-Ally, 1-14-07_

She closed her notebook, and put it back in her pocket.

"I'm going to bed, I'm feeling tired, see you later, Knux," Ally told him, getting up and going upstairs.

"Good night," Knuckles said. "Sweet dreams..." Knuckles quietly said. Ally smiled when Knuckles said that. She went upstairs to Knuckles room. It wasn't too shabby, Knuckles had bunk beds, his wallpaper was an ivory color, and the floor was a light blue. She nodded, liking the room.

She went over to the bottom bunk and saw that there was some pajamas laid out for her. She smiled as she saw a yellow sticky note saying, 'For you, you can keep them also, Your Friend, Amy Rose. She took the note off the pajamas and laid it on a shelf. She took off her clothes, and put on her pajamas.

_Perfect Fit, and it also matches my fur! _The pajamas were a light purple color with a monkey in the middle. The monkey said, 'It's All About Me, But it's Tough Being Cute! and the bottoms were also a light purple.

She pulled the covers to the bed and laid down. She turned off the lamp and went into a deep slumber.

---

After 30 minutes, it was soon 11:45, Knuckles yawned, his eyes half closed. He turned off the T.V. and went upstairs to his room. He turned on the lamp, but not too bright so Ally wouldn't wake up. He stared at her for a minute, smiling.

_I'm glad you're back, Ally, I'm glad._ He went over to her and kissed her on the forehead. He turned off the light and climbed the ladder to his top bunk quietly, and he also went into a deep slumber...

_**TBC...**_

**And I thank DuMbBrUnEtTxox again for letting me borrow/use one of her fancharacters!!**


	4. Tears

**Sup peoples, I'm doing fine...**

**MY CUZIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO-NOT-READ-THIS, UNDERSTAND? DO-NOT-READ THIS! Good.**

**But, I will be continuing Baby Shower soon, and I swear, it will have Knuxouge, okay? Good. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**_

* * *

****

_Trouble with Amy_

Everyone woke up at the sound of the birds chirping happily outside. It was such a beautiful day, the sun was shining, but it was very cold outside. Ally was the first to get up, she went downstairs and sat down. She wasn't much of a breakfast person.

She turned on the T.V with the remote and changed to the weather channel, just to see how things are going in the afternoon.

Weather in Afternoon: Snow with a little sun, could keep on snowing until Tomorrow.

Weather on Friday: Lots of snow, possibly 5 inches or more, schools will be closed if possibly more snow.

Afternoon Friday: Snow showers with over 5 inches.

"That's all for today, tune in next time at 10:00 at night. Remember: don't stay up too late!" The weathergirl said.

"Remember: Don't stay up too late," Ally mimicked playfully. "Man, they need a new motto." She heard a laugh coming from somewhere. She turned around to see Tails standing behind her.

"Yeah, they do need a new motto." Ally got up and walked over Tails. She picked him up by grabbing his chest fur and shaking him.

"Do...not...scare...me...like...that...AGAIN! ARE WE CLEAR?" Ally told him with fury in her voice.

"Yes ma'am, I mean Ally."

"Good. Now...how are you doing?" Ally asked.

"Good..."

"How are your inventions?"

"Uhh, good..."

"How is everyone else?"

"..."

"Hello? I said: HOW IS EVERYONE ELSE???????" Ally said a little louder.

"..."

"TELL ME, YOU LITTLE...YOU LITTLE...YOU LITTLE SMART-ASS FOX!" Ally yelled, using her 'colorful vocabulary'.

"Everyone's fine!" Tails said, not wanting Ally to get mad.

Ally looked at him for a while. Then she smiled and said, "Nice talkin' to you." She walked into the other living room. Sonic just came down and asked,

"What happened here?"

"Ally just beat the heck out of me with...questions and 'colorful vocabulary'!" Tails pointed out.

"...Good." Tails gasped with anger.

"It was nice talking to you, but now I'm gonna check something, bye."

"Why is everyone leaving me?" Tails yelled out.

"Cause they're cranky." Tails looked at him.

"What?" Sonic said.

"It was a rhecortical question."

"Well..." Sonic looked at him for a while, then he left.

---

Sonic knocked on Amy's door, but didn't get an answer. He knocked on the door again and said her name this time.

"Amy? Are you okay?" No answer. He tried opening the door and got lucky. He looked inside and saw her, but something wasn't right. He went by her side and sat down on the bed.

"Amy?" Sonic laid his hand on her cheek and felt that she was warm. _Probably sick, I hope it's not something about the cancer..._

Sonic laid his hand on her chest where her heart was, it was beating fine. Amy made a little movement and woke up.

"Hey," Sonic said softly.

"Hi."

"You okay?" Amy nodded. She got up and tried to stand up. Her breathing became labored. Her face getting very pale. Sonic noticed that and rushed to her.

"Amy?" Amy looked at him with eyes looking tired.

_Why do I feel weak? _Amy thought. _Why do...I...feel like fainting?Why..._Suddendly, Amy fell. Sonic caught her in just time, asking a million questions with worry.

"Amy!" Sonic picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He shook her as hard as he can to wake her up. But no luck.

He quickly ran to the door and opened. He yelled to everyone, "Everybody, Amy needs help!" Doors opened, footsteps coming to Amy's room and shouting out 'What's wrong?' or 'What's going on?'

"We need to take her to the hospital if she's not waking up!" Ally shouted. Everyone agreed. Sonic picked her up and ran outside to the hospital, while everyone else went in to Tails's plane, The Tornado 2. Tails started the plane and made sure everyone was in the plane. He nodded and started to fly out of the garage and went outside. He noticed it was a little cloudy outside.

---

Sonic ran as fast as he could to get to the hospital, he looked down at Amy. Her breathing was still labored, but it looked like she was dead.

_Hang in there, Amy, please hang in there..._Sonic thought with worry. He finally got to the hospital and didn't even bother to wait for his friends to arrive. He wanted Amy to be safe and alive. He bolted inside, getting glares from people. He whispered sorry. He laid Amy down on the couch nearby and looked for a nurse.

"Excuse me." The nurse turned around. She had black hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress and a white hat with a red cross in front of it.

"Yes?"

"Um, I've got a friend in trouble, and I don't exactly- well, does an Amy Rose sound familiar to you?"

"Hmm, I think so, let me check on the list." She pulled out a piece of paper. She read it and nodded.

"Yes, she's on, she has a sickness called...Leukemia?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, she does."

"Okay, we'll ger her doctor as soon as we can, for now, please, just make her hang on, okay?" Nurse told him.

Sonic sighed, "Okay." The nurse went to a room where a patient was. Sonic saw a quick peek of the patient. It was a female cat that looked about 25 or less, she had blonde fur with straight brown quills and light brown eyes. She was breathing deeply and her stomach looked like a watermelon, well, a little bit smaller. She looked very wet due to the fact that she was sweating. **_Hmm...wonder what's wrong?_** Sonic then saw a hand hold the female's hand. He looked a little more in there and saw another cat, only it was a male and it had black fur with white stripes. He looked about the same age as her.

A scream came from the female cat as she pushed. Sonic gasped.

_Oh...she's in labor...and she's having a baby..._Sonic thought as he saw the cat hold the male's hand tight. Sonic shook his head and told himself that he shouldn't look at people having...'serious moments.'

He turned around to see Amy resting peacefully on the couch. He went over to her and sat down by her. He stroked her quills softly and kissed her on the forehead. He laid down by her and looked at her with tired eyes. He was so tired, he wanted to go to sleep. But he didn't want to, he wanted to watch Amy and take care of her. He wanted to make things alright. After a couple minutes, a doctor that was very good led Sonic to a room which was white, and set Amy down on the white bed.

♥♥KnuxAlly♥♥

Everyone on the Tornado 2 just got in the hospital and Sonic explained everything to them and said they had to wait for a bit until she wakes up.

Ally sat down on the brown leather couch and sighed. She pulled out some pictures from her pocket and looked at it. She smiled. It was Amy's thirteenth birthday party. Everyone was there, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Ally, Erica, even Shadow! Though he didn't really enjoy it. He spent the whole time just looking at Erica!

Ally chuckled at the next picture while at Amy's party. Ally caught Shadow and Erica kissing in Amy's bedroom. She got it on the camera. Shadow was SO mad, he was redder than Knuckles!

The next picture was Sonic and Amy holding each others' hands. Amy was winking at the camera and Sonic showing his famous smile. He was even blushing a little. Tears ran down Ally's face. Two of them fell on the picture and made it all wet.

'What if they never get together...?' Ally whispered to herself. She heard a deep voice come from behind her.

"They will, Amy will survive, just don't worry..." Ally turned around and saw Knuckles jump on the couch and sit next to her.

"But I'm scared, what if she doesn't survive?" Ally asked, more tears forming in her eyes. Knuckles wiped a tear away with his thumb and told her,

"She will..."

"But what if she doesn't!?"

"Then...we have to try to be brave and...I don't know, Ally, I'm not a fortune teller," Knuckles replied. Ally looked down and looked at the picture. She put them back in her pocket and closed her eyes.

_God, I have such a bad headache..._She rubbed her head with her hands. She suddenly felt a warm pair of lips againt her cheek, so warm that it soothed her headache. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that Knuckles was kissing her cheek. She smiled. She kissed him on the cheek too, but it was soon pulled into a kiss on the lips when Knuckles turned his face. Ally blushed madly, and she could tell that Knuckles was blushing by feeling the hotness from his cheeks.

They pulled away when they heard a fake cough coming from behind them. They saw Tails with his hands hiding behind his back. Ally threw him a mean glare and went over to him.

"OKAY! I'M SORRY! I JUST...WELL, PEOPLE ARE HERE, YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TAILS, I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!!"

"Okay, I will, jeez, oh, man, what do I do to deserve this?"

"Because-"

"RHECORTICAL QUESTION!!!" Ally's eye twitched.

"Okay..." Everyone sat back down again and waited for Amy again.

---

Sonic was in the white room where Amy was, laying on the bed, not moving, but she was breathing, very slowly. Sonic looked at her for a second, then looked away, his eyes were getting watery. He couldn't stand to look at Amy like this. He tried his best to look at Amy, but he couldn't see anything with his eyes so watery, if he blinked, tears would come out. He knew he had to blink sometime, but he didn't want to cry. But he did, and tears rolled down his cheeks as he held Amy and hoped she be alive and better.

**_TBC..._**


	5. Nothing You Could Do

_**MY CUZIN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THIS, WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME MAKE KNUCKLES PAIR UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN ROUGE?! I STILL LIKE THE COUPLE, BUT I LIKE THIS COUPLE TOO! **_

_**Lol, That was just to my cousin Sarah, not to you people, But anyways, it's been a while since I've updated this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Ally or Erica, they belong to DuMbRrUnEtTexox, nor do I own the Sonic crew, They belong to SEGA. But I do own a new character named Matthew.**_

_Nothing You Could Do_

Amy's breathing was still fast, her heart getting slower, and everything else was not right. Her temperature was not very high, it was up to 100.2. Sonic still watched her in silent. More tears coming out of his eyes. He sniffed. He heard a door open and close.

"I don't want to leave," Sonic told the person who came in. It was Knuckles.

"Okay, I'm not a doctor, and you know you can look at me when you're crying, you know," Knuckles replied.

"I just don't want to talk to anybody." Silence filled the air again. The only thing you could hear was the heart moniter beeping slowly from Amy's heart.

"I know you love her, I've always known you love her." Sonic looked down as more tears came down his face. He looked at Amy, making him cry more and more. Knuckles bent down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's alright, Sonic, she'll survive..."

"I hope so..."

---

The hours has passes in the waiting room, Sonic finally got out of Amy's room and sat down along with them. It was about 10:00 at night, but the Sonic Crew will stay up all night if they have to! I mean, what would they do without fun and sweet - loving Amy? (**No,** **Seriously, what would they do?**)

There was a small T . V on a small table so people could watch T . V if they were bored. On T . V was MTV, couple good and popular songs were playing, like Life is a Highway, some japanese songs like Natsu No Hi (**Summer day**) Hikaru Michi (**Shining** **Road**), and right now, for children to just enjoy a song instead of the popular songs, which was called: The Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride. Cream sadly sang along with it.

**There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon **

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

_'This used to be Amy's favorite song...She knew all the words..._She cried thinking of that. Tails saw that and sat down by her. He comforted her by hugging her a little.

"It'll be alright, like Knuckles said, she'll survive," Tails told her, trying to cheer her up a little. She sniffed and nodded a little. Ally brought along a CD to make her cheer up a little. She was listening to a CD from a band she liked called - Panic! At the Disco. Later on, Ally got so much attracted to the band, she forgot all about Amy! Cream kind of noticed that, and she quietly went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Ally felt it and looked to see who it was.

"Oh Cream, what's up?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering...do you remember why we're here for?" Ally took a look around the hospital and shrugged. Cream slapped her own forehead.

"Oh, great..."

"What?"

"We're here because of what happened to Amy..."

"NO, NO, IS SHE BETTER NOW??!!" Ally seemed to come back from her Amnesia.

"I don't know..." Cream whispered. Minutes has passed, and it was now 10:30. Ally saw that it was snowing heavily outside. It was very dark, but she could see the snow turning into a white - out. The weather people said that there might be over 12 inches tonight and 15 inches tomorrow morning. This was a horrible day for everyone, Especially Sonic, who calmed down from sobbing and sniffing, but he was still with tears. Tails was taking care of Cream, who cried a lot more than Sonic, Knuckles hid his tears. Tails sighed and pulled out his Silver cell phone and called someone.

-Hello?-

"Hi, Matthew, it's Tails."

"Oh, hey Tails, what's up?"

"Well, nothing much, but, have you heard about Amy?"

"Yeah, I have, Rouge told me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but, if you could, can you come here at the SS Hospital and talk to us? We're getting really bored, and Ally won't share her CD player..." All stuck her tongue out at Tails playfully.

"Sure, buddy, be right there."

"Okay, see you." They both hung up and everyone quietly waited for Matthew to come. Matthew was a human that the Sonic Crew met after a couple months Cosmo died. He has a common personality of Sonic's, he can run pretty fast, he has brown eyes with blonde hair, he wears a black jacket with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, he also carries a sword on his waist. He got at the SS Hospital as soon as he can.

"Hey, guys," Matthew said, waving to Tails.

"Hi," Everyone replied. Matthew talked to everyone for a few minutes until Amy's doctor came. Cream's heart pratically bursted out of her chest when she saw him. Sonic was praying to God to please let Amy be alive. Knuckles was comforting Ally, shushing her to calm down.

"Well, everyone..." Tails eyes started twitching. "She will..." The doctor paused for a minute, making everyone more nervous. Ally yelled to the doctor,

"JUST TELL US ALREADY BEFORE MY HEART LITERALLY BURSTS OUT OF MY CHEST!!!!" The doctor laughed silently.

"She will survive." Everyone calmed down. Ally fell on the floor, because her heart was beating like crazy. Sonic's stomach was doing flip - flops. Matthew tried to calm everyone down, before they go any crazier, even though Amy will survive. "Now, who's up for some visiting hours?" Everyone yelled,

"ME!!!"

"Okay..." Knuckles decided to go first, since he wasn't that much worried anymore.

"Hey," Knuckles said.

"Hi, how is everyone doing?" Amy replied quietly.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to calm down." Amy giggled.

"You feeling better?"

"Mm-hmm...I'm glad I'm going to survive." Knuckles laughed. The two talked for a while, talking about what happened and stuff. After a few minutes, Knuckles left and next was Cream.

"Hi..."

"Hey Cream, you alright? You look like you were in a heart attack," Amy laughed. Cream joined in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Ally almost had a heart attack, cause her heart literally came out of her chest." Amy laughed more. After that, Tails said that her mom called and said that she should come home now, she waved good bye to Amy and hugged her and rushed back home with Tails on his Tornado. Matthew got a call from his sister and said that Matthew should go home now.

"I hate my sister, she's such a bitch." Ally nodded, she met his sister before, and she just keeps on talking and talking and won't shut up the last time she saw her. Ally got to go next, since she wasn't really going anywhere.

"Hi, Ames. You okay? You had me worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine now, I was told that you almost had a heart attack," Amy laughed.

"Well, I did!!"

"It's okay, I believe you. And Cream told me you forgot about me for a minute."

"Well, I can't stop loving Panic! At the Disco."

"Uh huh..." They talked more for a few minutes until she figured that Sonic is going next, and she knew Sonic was very impatient. Sonic came in as soon as Ally got out and smiled shyly.

"Hey." Amy smiled at him, she noticed he was shy to go near her.

"It's okay to come closer, you know," Amy told him. Sonic nodded and got closer to her. He got on his knees as soon as he got closer to Amy's bed. Amy noticed that there was tear stains on Sonic's face. "Were you...crying?" Amy touched his face. Sonic grabbed her hand that was touching his face and nodded. Amy's eyes got a little watery. "I'm sorry if I worried you." Sonic shook his head.

"No...Don't say you're sorry, it's not your fault that you have Leukemia and...I just wished I could've made you better..."

"But there was nothing that you can do, Sonic! Nothing..." Amy had tears running down her face. Sonic wiped a tear away with a finger. Amy grabbed his hand and as soon as she did, they both noticed they were holding hands. Sonic blushed a little when he saw that. Amy looked into his emerald eyes and Sonic did the same thing.

"I just wished though...I wanted to make you better..."

"Nothing, Sonic..." Amy got closer to him. "Nothing...you could...do." Amy softly pressed her lips against Sonic's. It was so soft, that they almost felt nothing, but to Sonic, his heart beated faster because this was his first kiss with Amy. Sonic kissed back and it was getting stronger. Amy put her hands on Sonic's shoulders, which felt really warm and comfortable for Sonic. He played with Amy's quills a little, and then he put his hands on Amy's neck. They kissed for about 10 minutes, and they soon pulled away. They were panting, out of breath. Sonic whispered in her ear.

"_I love you, Amy..."_

_---_

_**It may not be the best chapter, but I think I did pretty well on it. It will be continued soon, as for now, Review please.** _


	6. The Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but...I guess Ally, cuz ItXTakesXTwoXBaby gave up on Sonic, and I guess Ally's my character...or...I don't know, haha.**

**There's a song in here called The Journey by Mpulz. Part of the song is in the movie, Princess Diaries.**

The Last Chapter

After a couple weeks in the hospital, Amy got a little more healed up and back into her normal state. Amy and Cream are outside playing, picking flowers and making them into crowns, and playing with Cheese the chao. Inside, Sonic is just relaxing on the couch and watching some TV. Tails is playing his new PokeMon Diamond game. He's all the way up to the 5th gym leader. Which is...pretty hard to beat. Knuckles and Ally is upstairs chatting a little bit. Time went by quickly and it was soon dark. The two girls went inside and went into their rooms to make themselves comfortable. Amy first took a shower before she dressed into her pajamas.

After a couple minutes, she was done. She wrapped herself with a white towel and went into her room. She brushed her hair and dressed into her purple pajamas. She went downstairs and watched TV with Sonic. She cuddled close to Sonic and laid her head on his shoulder. Sonic shivered a little because of the cold, wet hair, but he wrapped one arm around her waist. Amy soon fell asleep, and when Sonic saw that, he smiled and softly kissed her on the forehead. While he was watching TV, he didn't notice that he was also falling asleep. Sonic laid his head on top of hers and rested comfortably. Cream just came down and saw the two hedgehogs resting peacefully. She tip - toed quietly into the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk.

**-I'm so glad Amy's alive, if she died of Luekemia, I don't know what I do without her!-** Cream thought as she drank her glass of milk. She soon finished and put it in the sink. She tip - toed back up to her room and made herself comfortable. She turned off the lamp, and closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

-----**2:00 AM**-----

It was two o' clock in the morning, and she didn't know why, but Amy woke up at two o' clock. She tried to make her fall asleep by drinking a glass of milk, but it didn't work. Since she didn't think of anythingto try to make her go to sleep, she just thought of the weirdest thing, and decided to go to the park for a stroll. She grabbed her blue jacket and went to the park outside. She walked for a while, looking up and looking at the moon and stars. She didn't even notice that there was someone else there doing the same thing. Soon, she bumped into the person.

"Ow..." The person said quietly.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," Amy apologized.

"It's okay, I forgive you," The person nicely said. The person's voice sounded familiar to Amy, but she couldn't quite get who it was. Then she looked at the person and gasped. It was Tikal!

"Tikal! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in years!"

"I haven't seen you in a long time also, Amy." They both hugged and saying how much they missed each other.

"So what are you doing around here? I didn't expect you to be in the city," Amy asked. Tikal giggled.

"Well, Knuckles showed me around here, and my favorite places I like to go is here in the park, and the chao garden."

"Oh, okay...But why this late?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Amy stayed quiet. Tikal was worried about her sudden quietness. "Amy? Are you okay?"

"Well...The reason I'm up in two in the morning...and I just figured this out a couple minutes ago, is because...I'm kind of worried."

"Worried? About what?" The peach colored echidna asked.

"Well, you don't know this, but...I have Leukemia, and...a couple days before, I just got out of the hospital, and...I'm just worried that it mgith happen, but this time, I might die!" Tikal had a saddened face on.

"Oh no, that's not good..." Amy soon smiled.

"But...I know Sonic will be there to protect me..."

"Oh, are you two finally together now?" Tikal teased. Amy laughed.

"Yeah, I'm so happy!" It was Tikal's turn to laugh.

"Well, that's good...And don't forget, your friends will also be there with you."

"Yeah...Man, I can't get this song out of my head!!"

"What song is it?"

"It's called The Journey, I can't get it out of my head unless I sing it out, or someone sings it for me!...And Me don't feel like singing..." Tikal laughed.

"I love that song! Maybe we can both sing it together, I'll start, and you'll go next!" Amy thought about it and nodded.

"That might work!" Tikaly giggled and then she started to sing.

Tikal

**I know that you're searching for answers,  
Afraid that you'll be left behind,  
But you can't rush time,  
Got to wait in line,  
In time the answers you'll find**

Both

**You'll get your wings at the right time,  
Even birds must learn how to fly,  
You gotta move on from whats breaking you heart,  
Don't let your life pass you by.**

Amy

**I know that you're scared of failing,  
But you can't succeed if you dont try,  
To see what I do,  
I believe in you,  
And soon your wings will take flight.**

Both

**You'll get your wings at the right time,  
Even birds must learn how to fly,  
You gotta move on from whats breaking you heart,  
Don't let your life pass you by**.

Tikal

**Sunshine always follows the rain,  
Happiness always follows the pain,  
Let's never look back and learn from the past,  
Heart and soul is all you need, all you need.**

Both

**You'll get your wings at the right time,  
Even birds must learn how to fly,  
You gotta move on from whats breaking you heart,  
Don't let your life pass you by.**

**You'll get your wings at the right time,  
Even birds must learn how to fly,  
You gotta move on from whats breaking you heart,  
Don't let your life pass you by.**

Amy

**Taking the journey,  
Enjoying the ride,  
Be true to yourself,  
Let your heart be your guide.**

They both smiled. "Wow, It worked! You're a great singer, Tikal!"

"Thanks, You too!" Amy smiled and she smiled back. "Well...I probably got to go back to my house." Tikal told her.

"Yeah, me too, see you, Tikal," Amy said ans she started leaving and waved to Tikal.

"Bye." The two friends soon left to their houses. In a couple minutes, she soon got home. She opened the door quietly, careful not to wake Sonic up, but she didn't see Sonic laying on the couch. The pink hedgehog wondered where he went. She closed the door and put her jacket on on the coat hanger. She was now worried.

-What if something happened to him? That couldn't be possible...- Amy thought as she looked around the house for her love. She was relieved when she saw Sonic in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water. "Sonic, I was worried that I'd lost you!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Sonic replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I was at the park, and...I just needed to figure some things out myself...plus, I saw Tikal there, too. So...I was safe. I hope I didn't worry about you too much."

"Yeah, but...I thought something happened to you again...I don't want to lose you again." Sonic voice was breaking up. Amy felt a tear fall down her cheek. She saw something that Sonic would never do again. Tears fell down his face, similar to the ones when she was in the hospital. She slowly walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged back and cried more. Amy shushed and quieted him.

"Don't cry, please. I hate it when you cry..." Amy told him softly. Sonic nodded and pulled away. He wiped his tears away with his wrists and sniffed silently. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Amy smiled sadly, she sighed tiredly. Sonic smiled at her action. "Tired?" Sonic said, sounding a bit tired of himself, also. Amy nodded. "Me too...Though I don't know why, but I don't wanna go back to bed." Sonic laughed, thinking it was a little funny. Amy thought so too, so she laughed also. They soon stopped laughing. "So...I heard that you met with Tikal..."

"Yeah, we talked a little, sang a song that was in my head, but now it's not," Amy laughed. "But...I had fun, I wasn't kidnapped or anything like that." Sonic smiled and went up to Amy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips. He soon pulled away after a couple seconds.

"That's good, cause' I don't want ANYTHING happening to you, alright?" Amy nodded. "Alright..." Sonic pulled her in for another kiss, but this time it was deeper, and more passionate. They stayed like this for a while and didn't know that someone was watching them, or two people...

"Aww, that's so sweet, those two can always figure how to work thing right," A cute little rabbit said.

"Yeah," A light purple echidna replied.

"Still...I think it's wrong to spy on people."

"Just shut up and watch."

"...Fine..." Cream muttered. Then Cream said something that Ally couldn't hear. "Meany..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all..." Cream smiled at her, like it was nothing. Ally looked at her suspiciously.

"Right..."

**Well, that's it. I know it's kind of short and...well...I don't know, OOC, but I hoped you liked it though!! Read & Review.**


End file.
